Twins
by Christmas-Snowflake
Summary: DX are fueding with Edge and Randy who have the help of both Lita and Maria, so what's DX to do...Get the help of twins simple right...
1. Steel Chairs

Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to or own any of the characters except for Kara and Kira. This story is strictly fictional.

Chapter 1

"This is starting to suck" Shawn Michael's exclaimed slamming his fist into a locker, "it isn't bad enough we have to deal with Edge, Lita and Orton now we have to deal with Maria and a no disqualification tornado tag match too"

"Don't worry Shawn, I've got it covered" Triple H said slapping his shoulder and grinning.

"What H wait what do you mean covered H…Hunter wait" Shawn yelled following him out of the locker room.

"What do you think Triple H is planning J.R." King ask

"I dunno King but it doesn't sound good" J.R. replied just as Edge and Randy Orton made their way to the ring along with Lita and the newest member to join their group Maria.

"Yay! Puppies, I'm so glad Maria joined the group JR that means we get to see twice the puppies"

"It also means bad news for DX since I've heard that Maria joined forces with Randy Orton in and outside of the ring" JR said.

"Quit running my fun JR, I'm trying to look at the puppies"

"Is that all you ever think about King" Jr ask as DX's music filled the arena.

"It's looking bad for DX King" JR said viewing the match

Triple H was thrown into the corner of the ring while Orton just RKO'd Shawn Michael's

"Michael's looks like he's unconscious" King replied

Edge and Randy took this to their full advantage double teaming Triple H who was pretty out of it himself.

"Look Maria has a chair, what do you think she's going to do with that JR" King ask

JR rolling his eyes looks at King "Well I'm just guessing it won't be pretty, Look out Michaels"

"OH MY GOD JR look more puppies coming to the ring" King exclaimed

"Who are they" JR ask

"I dunno but I'm glad to see them" King replied looking at the newest arrivals to the ring

"They both have steel chairs King" JR said

"And Puppies don't forget puppies" King replied

"Look at what they've got themselves into Kara" said a girl with dark brown hair .thrown in a pony tail

"Told him they needed our help Kira" Kara said her black hair falling just below her shoulders

"Well shall we help them then" Kira ask smiling

"Not without these" Kara said handing Kira a steel chair

"Wait which one do you want the red head or the dumb one" Kira ask looking thoughtful.

"I'll take the Red head I hate skanks…plus she's next to Hunter" Kara said

"ok" Kira said as they ran through the entrance and down the ramp

At the same time Kara and Kira laid out Lita and Maria from behind with the steel chairs.

"Wow did you see that JR they took out Lita and Maria, who are these girls"

"I dunno King but this could be the break that DX needs to win this match." JR said

"Who cares if It's DX's break I get to see more puppies, and short skirts, I love Puppies" King replied

Edge and Orton stopped their assault on Triple H and went to the ropes to see what had happened to Lita and Maria.

"What the hell" Edge yelled pointing his finger at the two girls.

The two girls looked at each other then at the two men "Us" one of the girls ask pointing to themselves.

"Who the hell are you" Randy Orton yelled

"Well Mr. Legend Killer" The one with lighter hair said walking up toward the ring batting her eyes at him "We're your worst nightmare."

"Whatever" Edge said laughing

"She's talking to you to skank" The darker haired one stated as she giggled just as Edge and Randy Orton were propelled over the top rope meeting the ground by Triple H and Shawn Michael's.

"Oops" both girls giggled as the steel chairs found there way across both Edge and Randy's backs.

Shawn Michael's followed both Randy and Edge outside of the ring and threw Randy back in, Triple H quickly got the pin, ending the match.

"DX won the match King" JR said

"With the help of Puppies" King said excitedly "Do you think we're going to find out who they are"

"Hush" JR said

"Is this what you meant by you had it all taken care of" Shawn ask " Well is it"

"Yeah" Triple H said "I knew it was a good plan I mean come on do you see them, I mean everyone don't you agree Hey girls I have two words for"  
"Wait Hold up, Hunter I mean who are these girls." Shawn said

"But I was just about to ask them" Hunter said

"We're the Twins" The darker haired girl stated.

"Kira and Kara" The other one exclaimed.

"Twins" King exclaimed "You hear that their twins"

"Twins" Shawn Michael's echoed.

"You can have one if you want" Triple H said "Take your pick, I kinda like the darker haired one better though" He looked thoughtful.

" I don't want one" Shawn exclaimed "You can't go giving people away"

"I'll keep them then Let's go girls….Shawn" Triple H said as he made his way out of the ring a girl on each arm, Shawn following behind him shaking his head.

"Twins JR, Raw just got hotter and two new sets of puppies I can't wait until next week." King said as the segment ended.

"That was great girls" Hunter said "I knew you would do fine on your premiere."

"Thanks I was kinda nervous" Kira said letting go of Hunter's arm.

"Me too" Kara agreed, "Though it was fun to hit someone with a steel chair."

"Yeah that is pretty fun" Shawn agreed as they made their way out of the arena.

"You think Lita and Maria are all right." Kira ask.

"I'm sure they are but you can ask them if you want their right there" Hunter said pointing down the hall.

"ok" both girls said as they all four made their way down the hall.

"Hey sorry bout the whole chair thing" Kira said looking at the two girls

"Yeah McMahon wanted it to be a surprise" Kara said shrugging her shoulders, Kira elbowed her. "What" Kara said looking at her.  
"Way to apologize" Kira hissed at her.

"I never said I was going to" Kara hissed back

"Whatever" Kira hissed

"Um Girls" Adam said waving a hand in front of their faces

"Huh" both girls ask

"We thought we lost you their for a minute" Hunter said

"Nope" The girls said giggling

"Well anyway it isn't a big deal, really" Lita said smiling, "It happens"

"yeah" Maria said after Lita elbowed her.

"Ok so you all know who we are" Adam said "Who are you"

"I'm Kira" the brown haired girl said smiling.

"I'm Kara" the black haired girl followed.

"Nice too meet you both" Lita said, "We will have to get together sometime outside of the ring since your working with us now."  
"Sounds fun" Kara said

"Are you really twins" Maria ask out of nowhere.

Both girls laughed "No, but Vince thinks it's a good idea" Kara finished laughing.

Maria looked confused. "Ok" she vaguely replied.

"It's Ok Maria" Randy said patting her shoulder trying to hold back his laughter.

Kara laughed out loud

"Kara" Kira hissed "that's not very nice"

"So" Kara said Kira gave her a look "Ok I'll stop I was just having some fun"

"Girls come on we need to get ready if were going to get to the club before midnight" Hunter said steering the two away.

"Yay Drinks" both girls cheered following hunter out of the building.

"Maybe we will see you there" Randy called to the four as he watched them head out of the building.

"I thought we were just going back to the hotel" Maria said putting her hand on Randy's arm.

"Who said that" Adam ask the group.

"It's just a thought" Maria said frowning.

"Well I would like to hit the clubs" Lita said

"I agree" Randy answered as he picked up his gym bag

"Then it's settled" Adam said also picking up his gym bag, the group left the arena to go to the hotel and get changed.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a collaboration between my pal and I. The first ever fan fiction that we are writing together.

Disclaimer: My friend and I do not own any of the characters you recognize from the WWE. Nor to we know any of them. Kira and Kara are the only characters we lay claim to.

Chapter 2

"What are you going to wear?" Kira ask as she rummaged through her suitcase.

"I was thinking my blue halter top and my jean skirt" Kara said getting the items out of her suitcase "You?"

"my black halter, and my cream skirt" Kira said finding the outfit she was looking for " I think I am going to pair it with my black flops that have the heel."

"Good choice" Kara said as she made her way into the bathroom to change her clothes.

Kira quickly put on her clothes and went to turn on her straitening iron. "are you going to wear your hair curly tonight, or are you going to straiten it.?" Kira ask as she ran a brush through her hair.

"Curly it will be easier to fix that way" Kara said grabbing her gel from the sink.

"Yeah and we are already running a little late" Kira agreed

"How are you going to wear your hair" Kara ask as she finished applying the gel.

"I thought about curling it once I get it strait" Kira said

"Then why bother straitening it" Kara ask walking back out of the bathroom.

"To get the ponytail ring out of it" Kira said testing the straitening iron to see how hot it was.

"You're going to burn yourself one day" Kara said shaking her head.

"Oh well at least I'll know the iron is hot" Kira said laughing; she started running the striating iron through her hair.

"Dumb ass" Kara said laughing at her.

Fifteen minutes later Kira and Kara had finished their hair and make-up, both were left looking for their shoes. "Have you seen my shoes" Kara ask as she looked around her suitcase.

"I think you put them by the door" Kira answered grabbing her id from her purse.

"Yep here they are" Kara said grabbing her blue sparkly flip flops and slipping them on.

"ok question have you seen my shoe" Kira ask

"Don't you mean shoes" Kara ask looking at her funny.

"No I mean shoe, I found this one but well the other one seems to have went AWOL"

"Um did you try under the bed" Kara ask

"no" Kira said as she dropped to the ground and started looking under the bed, "found it"

"Told you" Kara said as there was a knock on the door. "Hey" Kara said looking at Paul .

"Hey, are you all ready to go" Paul said looking appreciatively at Kara. Paul then glanced around looking for Kira "What is she doing" Paul ask raising an eyebrow toward Kira who was halfway under the bed.

"She's trying to get her shoe" Kara said

"Got it" Kira said sliding out from under the bed. "Oh hey Paul" Kira said as she slipped on her shoes.

"Hello Kira" Paul said laughing at her "Are you ready now" he ask.

"Um yeah" Kira said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Well lets go" Paul said motioning both girls out of the hotel room.

Shawn was waiting impatiently for Paul and the girls in the Lobby when he was clapped on the shoulder. "What are you doing down here Shawn" Adam ask

'Waiting on Paul and the girls" Shawn said

"Well I guess we will see you there then" Maria said as she started to walk toward the doors.

" Lets just wait on Paul, Kara, and Kira" Adam said " Five minutes or so won't kill us."

Maria sighs and walks back to the small group. Three minutes later Paul and the girls walked out of the elevators laughing. "I can't believe you did that" Paul said laughing.

"I can" Kira said looking at Kara.

"Well she started it, she poked me with her cane." Kara said.

"You stuck your tongue out at her" Kira said

"Girls, Girls lets not fight" Randy said stepping in-between them "Unless it's over me of course" he said smirking.

"Huh?" Both girls said

"Were not fighting" Kara said as both girls gave him weird looks.

"Could have fooled us" Adam said.

"Well are we ready to party" Amy asks.

"Hell yeah" Kira and Kara said

"Were wasting time" Kara added linking arms with Kira as they moved toward the hotel exit.

"Well are you coming or you going to hang out in the lobby all night" Kira ask looking back over her shoulder

"Were coming calm down" Paul said as the rest of the group caught up with them.

"So you're letting me drive right" Kira said.

"Um how about No" Paul said.

"Well what fun are you" Kira pouted.

"Ah don't worry about Paul he gets grumpy" Randy said coming up beside Kira.

"Alright guys we will meet you at the bar" Shawn said as he got in the passenger's side of Paul's rental car. Kira and Kara slipped in the back as Adam, Randy, Amy and Maria got in Adam's rental.

"What do you have in your purse" Kara whispered to Kira.

"Um UV Red, two different types of puckers and vodka." Kira whispered back "what do you want right now?"

"Give me the vodka" Kara said

"one vodka coming up" Kira said digging through her purse and pulling out one of the small bottles of vodka and handing it to Kara, she then reach in her purse and pulled out a bottle of apple puckers for herself. "Bottoms up" Kira said to Kara as they opened the bottles and drank them.

"What are you girls doing back there" Shawn ask.

"Nothing" both girls answered as Kira reach Kara another small bottle of vodka and took another puckers for herself.

"Why do I feel like your lying" Shawn ask laughing.

"Could be cause they are" Paul said joining in the laughter.

"Damn I almost spilled it" Kara said.

"Spilled what" Shawn ask looking back at the girls, "You all are drinking already" He ask.

"Well everything is expensive in the bar" Kira said

"So we always have one or two of the little bottles before we go in" Kara explained.

"Would you like one" Kira ask.

"Nah I'll just get a beer at the club." Shawn said laughing at the girls, "Thanks for the offer though"

"You should be thankful, we don't share liquor with just anyone" Kara said laughing.

Paul pulled the rental into a parking space and the four got out making their way inside the club.

"To the bar" Kara and Kira said as the made they're way inside.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Shawn said.

"Well then lets go" Paul said as all four of them made their way to the bar in the VIP section of the Club.

"Can I buy you a drink" Paul ask Kara, "A celebration for your first Raw show" he added as an after thought.

"Yeah that would be great" Kara said smiling at Paul.

"What would you like" Paul ask

"Vodka and Orange Juice" Kara said as Paul placed his order and then handed Kara her drink.

Shawn walked back to Paul and Kara with a beer in his hand, "Where is Kira" Shawn ask looking at Paul and Kara.

"She's right there" Kara said pointing to a space at the bar where Kira was getting her drink.

Adam, Amy, Maria and Randy made their way to the bar and stopped when they met Paul, Shawn and Kara. "Funny seeing you guys again" Kara said laughing when they came to a stop.

"Yeah who would have guessed" Amy said laughing just as Kira made her way back to the group.

"What'd you get" Kara ask Kira as she glanced at the cup in Kira's hand

"Fuzzy Navel" Kira said looking at Kara's cup "You"

"Screw Driver" Kara answered.

"Well let us get our drinks and we will find a table" Adam said as he took Amy's hand and led her to the bar. Randy and Maria followed suit and headed to the bar.

After everyone got their drinks they found a table and sat down, chatting about the day they had at the arena. "Move Paul" Kara said pushing him on the shoulder.

"And why should I do that" Paul ask raising his eyebrow.

"cause we are going to dance" Kira said as she got up from the table.

"yeah" Kara said as Paul moved to let her slip out "You want to join us" She ask winking.

"maybe when I finish this beer" Paul said chuckling at the girls.

"Amy, Maria do you guys want to go out to the dance floor with us" Kira ask

"Sure" Amy said as she got up.

"I think I'll finish my drink" Maria said giving them a fake smile.

"Suit yourself" Kara said as the three girls made their way to the dance floor and joined the other diva's of Raw. Five songs later all three girls were out of breath, "I think I'm going to need another drink" Kara said laughing.

"I agree" Amy said and Kira nodded just as 50 cents "Candy Shop came on"

"After this song" Kira said laughing

"This is soo old" Kara said but continued to dance. Just then she felt a presence behind her, she looked back and saw Paul. "So you decided to finally get off your ass and join us" Kara laughed.

"Yeah thought I would steal a dance" Paul said laughing.

"And he convinced me to come along" Adam said coming up behind Amy and dancing with her.

"Bout time" Amy said laughing.

"Yeah it only took you all what six songs" Kira said laughing.

"Did you leave Randy with Maria" Amy ask Adam and Paul.

" What is up with them anyway" Kara ask "Are they a couple?"

"Hell no" a voice said loudly coming from behind Kira making her jump.

"Randy you scared me" Kira said looking over her shoulder since he was right behind her.

"Sorry" Randy apologized, "And lets not talk about Maria, Lets just dance ok" Randy ask addressing the group. They Danced to Candy Shop and the song that came on after that since the guys finally came out to join them before they stopped

"Well guys it's been fun, but were thirsty" Amy said as the girls started off the dance floor.

"Why don't I buy you a drink then" Adam said taking Amy's hand.

"Haha I was going to put it on your tab anyway" Amy laughed.

"What about you" Randy ask Kira "Can I buy you a drink"

"A free Drink" Kira said "You won't hear me complaining."

"Well beautiful" Randy said giving her a cocky smirk "What can I get you"

"How bout Sex on the Beach" Kira said smirking back at Randy.

"I can do that" Randy said licking his lips.

"The drink will due for now" Kira said laughing.

After everyone got another drink they returned to the table they were sitting at before they started dancing Finding Shawn talking to Jeff Hardy and Maria no where to be seen. "Where is Maria" Amy ask as she sat down.

"She went to talk to Melina" Shawn said as everyone took their seats. An hour later Maria returned and squeezed in-between Randy and Kira resulting in Kira half on the booth and half on John Cena's lap who had joined the group minutes before.

"Well Shorty you just had to ask if you wanted to sit on my lap" John laughed as he pulled Kira completely on his lap.

"I like to surprise people" Kira said laughing along with John.

"Well you can surprise me anytime" John said as he reach around her and took a sip of his beer.

Last call came an hour later, and found the group still sitting in the same spot. "Well looks like its time to go" Shawn said as he stood up.

"I agree" Paul said standing up and taking his keys out of his pocket.

"Hold up who's driving" Kara ask

"The same people that drove here" Adam said looking at Kara funny.

"haha think again" Kira said from her spot still on John's Lap "Everyone here has been drinking" she finished.

"Well how do you suggest we get back to the hotel" Maria said in a snotty tone.

"Hey Torrie" Kira called across the club.

"Yeah" Torrie ask coming over.

"You all brought a Limo right" Kara ask.

"Yeah" Torrie said

"do you care if we catch a ride back with you" Kira ask smiling.

"No problem" Torrie said "Though it might be a little cramped" she added.

"That' ok I'll sit on Paul's lap" Kara said winking at Paul.

"Problem Solved" Kira said looking at the group.


End file.
